lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Huston
Lucy Huston is the babysitter for Noah Porter-Benson. History Lucy is first seen taking Noah to a park for some fresh air. At that moment, Benson calls, asking where they are. She is later targeted as part of a series of hits connected to Benson's case, but she and Noah managed to escape unharmed. ( : "Girls Disappeared") She continued to care for Noah and helps Benson taking care of him on a daily basis. She later rushes Noah to the ER for unknown reasons which included a fever. ( : "Producer's Backend") Lucy is seen by Benson's side as they check Noah's vitals. Benson tells Lucy to go home and get some rest while Benson finds some relief. ( : "Holden's Manifesto") When Noah's case worker, Chantal Jackson, filed a motion for Noah to be removed from Benson's care, Lucy sits beside Benson as both sides make their cases. ( : "Pattern Seventeen") Lucy holds Noah in her arms as Benson leaves to go on an undercover assignment. ( : "Undercover Mother") After Benson was officially allowed to adopt Noah, she is seen celebrating with Benson and her friends and colleagues at her apartment. ( : "Surrendering Noah") Lucy takes Noah to see Benson at the precinct and Benson says goodbye to both of them. ( : "Devil's Dissections") Lucy is seen going to pick up Luca Crivello for school, but his mother Lisa sends her away under suspicious circumstances. She later arrives at Benson's apartment to look after Noah and mentions this occurrence to her; Benson agrees to take a look. When Lucy doesn't hear from Benson, she sends her a text asking about Noah's daycare pickup. When Lucy reads her reply, she immediately rushes over to her precinct and informs Detective Carisi about the situation. After he sees the text, he realizes that Benson is in danger because she covertly mentioned William Lewis as a code. Carisi immediately shows the text to everyone else, and they eventually find Benson being held hostage along with the Crivellos. By the end of the episode, everyone is eventually rescued. ( : "Townhouse Incident") Lucy is later seen loading Noah and Jesse Rollins into her car, intending to take them to her mother's place in New Jersey with a police escort. This followed news that the owner of a website disseminating fake news implied that the children are payoffs from a fictitious sex trafficking ring to have the police look the other way. Lucy brings them back to the precinct after the attention dies down and tells them her mother wants to adopt them both as a result of them behaving so well. ( : "Real Fake News") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (3 seasons, 10 episodes): **Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" • "Producer's Backend" • "Holden's Manifesto" • "Pattern Seventeen" • "Undercover Mother" • "Granting Immunity" • "Surrendering Noah" **Season 17: "Devil's Dissections" • "Townhouse Incident" **Season 18: "Real Fake News" Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Assault Victims Category:Witnesses